1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thermoforming method and a thermoforming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoforming is a method for manufacturing a molding by deforming a shape of a molding material in a state in which a molding material is heated to be fluidized. Extrusion molding may be applied to a thermoplastic resin (e.g., polyethylene, chloride resin, etc.).
Recently, bended and/or bendable display apparatuses have been developed. These display apparatus include bended and/or bendable display panels and various functional layers.